Diary Entries: A once in a Lifetime Love
by redbianche2629
Summary: How far would you go for love? This is the story of a woman and man who would give up everything for each other even if it means the death just to save one of them.


AN: Hello there guys. I guess you're puzzled about me not continuing my other story. Well, the explanation is plain and simple. I lost it. I mean, my computer suddenly got a spy ware (I know you're aware of this) and I have no time to make a back up of it and when I visited animespiral, my stories are gone. And I only posted three chapters of my story in FFnet. So now, I'm really sorry that I cannot continue the first story I posted. And as to those stories I posted I cannot continue it because I already forgot what It is all about. But I guess I'd like you to try this one and other future stories I would write. I know I'm not an excellent writer but I'm really trying my best to be one. And once again, I'm sorry to all the readers out there and much to those who reviewed my story. I won't mention your name anymore but I guess you know who you are.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Tagline: How far would you go for love? This is a story of a man and a woman who would give up everything for each other even if that means death.

**ENTRY: 1**

**It's time to read the entries in the diary I've been keeping all the time. Afraid to find out something that would make me cry again. I love her. She's my friend… she's been there for me even though I pushed away. She has loved me even when there's nothing to love. And I love her. Always have and always will.**

**The first entry gave me the insight of what it contains.**

**This is a story of a man who would give up his very life for the woman he loved. This is about how a certain lady bears her sickness to the very point that she almost gave up. A story where a one of a kind love is found by two persons with great difference and then lost it… this story is about a woman and a man. This is his story. This is her story. This is their story.**

**

* * *

**

**_Higurashi, Kagome_**

****

****

"In most types of transplants the difficulties that arise are not ones of surgical technique. Instead, they are due to rejection of the new organ by the recipient's immune system. So the success of a transplant depends on the donor and recipient having as many HLA antigens in common as possible." Kagome sat on a plush chair, eyes clouded. Her mother sitting opposite of her reach out and gave her hands a little squeeze.

Her mother… she's been there all her life. Giving her support in everything she does. There's no way she's gonna disappoint her. She's not gonna give up. She'll fight this. Even if she doesn't want to… she's not gonna last long and she knew it. Knew it the very time they discovered she has heart problem and she needs a transplant to live. But she'll not allow self-pity to eat her. She has to be strong. Just like her mother.

"How much time...?" Kagome asked. Gathering all her wit she straightened her body and waited for the doctor's reply. "I'm assuming you're asking me how much time there is 'left' for you. If you're not undergoing a transplant now, you have a maximum of three months. But if you will and now, I don't know. There's a chance that the transplant might not work. But I'm—" Miroku, the doctor, is surprised by Kagome.

"You're telling me that even if I undergo this transplant crap there's no guarantee that I'll live long?" Kagome snapped. Not liking the possibility that there's a chance she won't survive even after she undergo the transplant thing.

"It's unlikely. But you have to consider that there are risks. High risks" The doctor said.

"I'm already there! How unlikely?"

Her mother shifted uncomfortably. It's conspicuous that she didn't like it too. "Less than forty percent"

Her mouth dropped open. Forty percent? There's a forty percent chance that she could die _after_ the operation?

"No," she said tightly. "No. I wouldn't undergo the operation then." She shook her head firmly.

"Sweetheart, please… for us, me and Souta, I beg of you. Undergo the operation." Her mother pleaded.

"But mom… we'll just waste the money" She sighed. There's no way she's gonna win this argument. They want her to live. But she doesn't want to be a baggage anymore… what could she do? "Fine. If that's what you want…" Miroku let out a puff of breath and continue to explain.

"Transplants between siblings, who may have exactly the same HLA antigens, have a high rate of success. Successful transplants have been due largely to the development of drugs that suppress the immune attack…" as the explaining is going on, only one thought is on Kagome's doctor. _Please Kagome… we don't want to see you die, friend. You've got to have the will to live for the transplant. But you're losing it. Please, don't let it slip out of your hands. God, help her…_

_

* * *

_

After the visit to Miroku's clinic yesterday she decided to have a walk to the park. Maybe Shippou is already there and Sango too. Shippou is Sango's cousin. Sango has been her friend since time immemorial. They have cried and laughed together. They had done many things together. With Miroku of course.

She remembered what he said when her mother has gone to the comfort room. "_We still have a problem. There's no suitable donor yet. We have to find a heart that matches yours. Immediately or the transplant would be for naught. Kagome, we have to find it in two months. If we don't, God forbid but you will die…"_

As she continues on her path, she can't help but take a glance at everything. She would surely miss everything when she dies. The birds, the street lamps, the tress, the wind, the noise… everything… God! Why her? She has many dreams that she wants to come true. Many things she wished to do. If only… no. she refuses to go there. She would not wallow in self-pity.

When she finally reached her destination, she halted for a moment and took in everything. There a kid on the swing laughing, carefree; kids at the seesaw; kids at the slide; Shippou on his bike; Sango holding the back of Shippou's bike, guiding him. She would surely miss this. Two months…

She shrugged the feeling out and put her smile back in face and walked neatly towards her friends.

"Hey Shippou. Missed me?" she asked the cute li'l red-head who in turn got off his bike and attacked her with a warm hug which she returns in kind.

"Yeah! I missed you." Shippou said with a beam that would light up the dark place. She can't help but smile. "One day and you missed me already?" jokingly, she asked. Sango watched them. Accurately, she watched Kagome. Her dear friend… She hopes that circumstances were different for Kagome. She wished she's just as normal as she. She wished Kagome doesn't have an illness.

An illness… that would soon take her away from all she loves and those who loved her. She would trade it all to change that.

"Well, Shippou I'm sure you missed her but why don't you go practice biking first, hm? Kagome and I need to talk." Sango said quietly but distinctively. "Can't I join?"

"No kiddo. We have to talk about stuffs" she said silently

"Grown-up stuffs. Errr! I hate it." He scrambled at his feet and shot out of Kagome's arms to his bike slightly annoyed which made Kagome and Sango both chuckle.

"Let's sit over there. It'll shade us from too much sun" Kagome pointed at the large tree shading the bench. Sango just nodded.

"Kagome, Miroku told me about your situation…" Sango began as they approached the bench. Kagome just sat there, staring far away not bothering to hide the sadness that her eyes are reflecting. She sighed deeply and cast her eyes down.

"I'll die eventually, so there's no need to be too much worried. I already accepted the fact." Sango just stared at her friend unbelievingly. She had known Kagome as the very strong type of person. She has fought with her illness since she had her mind and never once did she hear her say something like that. It's as if… it's as if she's already giving up even if there's still some hope left.

"Kagome… don't talk like that… please" as she spoke of this, tears began forming in her eyes. "I don't want to lose you. **We** don't want to lose youWe all love you so much. What about Shippou? He would be devastated…" Sango said while tears are rolling down her cheeks.

Kagome couldn't quite contain her own tears and begun to cry silently like Sango. There's so much to miss.

"Well, we can't do anything about that, can we?

* * *

_After Miroku told me that I only have two months to live if we couldn't find a suitable donor, I felt like the world has given up on me. It's as if hoping wouldn't do me anything good. Like I should just give it up…_

_But I can't…_

_I love my mother, my brother, and my friends. I can't give up just because I feel like it. But it also pains me to think that if we couldn't find the right heart, I'll be gone and I'll leave everything I like and love behind. _

_But I didn't let myself to capitulate to the feeling of helplessness and hopelessness. Instead, I foolishly told my one of my best friend that If ever I'm going to die, we can't do anything about it. How stupid of me._

_What should I do? _

_

* * *

_

_**Takahashi, Inuyasha**_

****

_Darn it. My brother is sooo stupid. How could he pair me up to that freaking woman! I don't even know her! _"Inuyasha, you have a meeting in ten minutes. What in the in the name of heavens are you still doing here?" Kagura asked while eyeing Inuyasha. Kagura is Inuyasha's sister-in-law, Sesshoumaru's wife.

"I hate your husband" Inuyasha stated plainly not bothering to answer her question. "You both hate each other. Nothing's new. What's the matter?" She asked knowing that even though both brothers love each other the way they understand it.

"What's the matter? Nothing's the matter" Inuyasha replied casually. "Come on, I know you too much to believe that." Kagura replied

"I'm just tired." Kagura sighed. "Tired of what? Or shall I ask 'of whom'?"

"I break off the engagement"

"You did what!" Kagura was so shocked that she yelled the question

"You heard me"

"Why?"

"I don't love her. At least not the way I thought I did" At his words, Kagura smiled and, "I knew it. But you are just too stubborn to listen so I didn't say it.

You really shouldn't be sad. You should be grateful that everything falls into place before you made a mistake by marrying her."

"She cried. I broke her heart. I betrayed her" Inuyasha sighed he stood up and poured a li'l amount of scotch and sat down again while all the time, Kagura is eyeing him like with a sympathy.

"It is better that way. She would be much more hurt if the knowledge comes to her that you married her because you are afraid to hurt her"

"Is it?" Inuyasha arranged his clothing and looked up. "I better go, the meeting is starting" He said and nonchalantly stepped out of his office leaving his sister to fend for herself.

Kagura just sat there thinking when the door opened again. Thinking that Inuyasha is the one entering, she said, "Forgot something, brother dear?" she asked not bothering to turn around and look at him.

"Nope, but actually, yes. I forgot my wife and I came to fetch her up" A new voice said. And that what made her turn and look. "Sesshoumaru" she mumbled "what are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru closed the door and walk towards her sitting on the plush chair opposite of her.

"I came to fetch you. How about you? I came home and found you gone. They told me you went here" he just replied as a matter of fact. She sighed. "Inuyasha is troubled."

"That whelp is always troubled" he snorted. "Sessh!" Kagura scolded and Sesshoumaru just sit there looking like a puppy. "This is not a joke. He's really troubled. He's thinking that he betrayed Kikyou because he broke their engagement"

"That bitch. Don't mention her name. It makes me want to hunt her down. And besides, why would he? Inuyasha doesn't even love her." He is puzzled. His brother is an enigma to him. He loved him and there's no doubt about that.

The thought of Kikyou sleeping half of the men in town while she is engaged to his brother makes him want to kill her. And what makes it worse is that his brother is oblivious on what she is doing. But sadly, he couldn't. She loved his brother and he knew it. He saw it. But as the whore she is, she didn't change and probably won't ever change.

"Yeah… but must you know, she cried in front of him. We are lucky he didn't take her back." Sesshoumaru went to the lengthy sofa and sat there. Moments has passed and they are both lost in their own thoughts.

Sesshoumaru break the daze between them by patting the spot on the sofa next to him. Kagura, getting what he wanted her to do stand up and walked towards him and sat down next to him. Gently she placed her head on his shoulder and automatically, Sesshoumaru encircled his arms on her waist.

"Yeah… I'm glad he didn't take her back. Because if he does, he's in for a great pain." Suddenly remembering something, "Sessh, what about the week vacation at your parents' home? Who would be his escort? You know there ought to be or he would be surrounded by tons of stuck up bitches at the parties your parents are going to throw."

"I already found him the escort needed. I told him and he is angry. Her name is Kagome Higurashi. A simple but beautiful girl, about his age and she is nice too. She works here as a photographer and a fiction writer. She is an asset." Kagura burst out laughing which made her husband rethink of his statements and search for something funny that he said.

Finding nothing, he put a half-hearted scowl on his face "Oi, what's so funny?" Kagura momentarily smothered her laughter but couldn't contain them for a long time and she burst out laughing again.

She had tears in her eyes when she stopped and Sessh is glaring at her playfully. "Sorry, I just remembered something." Sessh grunted and asked "And do you mind telling me what it is?"

"When I came here thirty minutes ago, I think," she stopped and checked her watch, "Yeah, thirty minutes ago, I found him sitting and wearing his usual frown and when I said that he has a meeting in ten minutes he said he hated you."

"Ah, that explains it."

"Come on, let's go home. Rin's probably waiting for us"

"Sure. But we got to go back tomorrow 'because I talked to Kagome that she should be here to meet my brother."

"She doesn't know who your brother is?" Kagura asked "Of course she knew, silly. They will be just informally introduced since they already know each other formally"

"Oh, I see. Okay then."

* * *

**_Higurashi, Kagome_**

****

****

"Mom, I gotta go! I'm late and my boss expects me to be there in fifteen minutes" Kagome yelled as she tied her hair up. She checked her clothing. She dressed on hipster jeans a white tees and a pointed boots. She's on a leave anyway and she would be just informally introduced to her other boss, Inuyasha, because she would be his escort on their vacation on his parents house each time there is a party.

"Are you alright now?" Her mom asked, worry is etched on her face. She let out a deep breath and looked at her mother. "Mom, just because I have an illness doesn't mean I am not okay. Besides, Miroku is coming with me on this vacation so there's nothing to worry about."

"I just can't help it. You're my daughter" A sound coming from upstairs made them look at the direction and found a sleepy Souta on his pajamas looking very much ruffled. Kagome laughed and went to her brother. "I'm going out. See you later, squirt." She smiled and walked out the door "Bye, mom! Bye, Souta!"

She put her key on the ignition and started her car. It is a cherry red convertible. She shifted the gear on drive and made her way on to the office building where the meeting was set.

She arrived there on time and she found only Sesshoumaru and Kagura on the room. They nod at her when they saw her enter "Hi Kagome" Kagura said cheerfully standing up from her seat and walking towards her extending out her hand.

She accepted it and shake her hands "Hello, Ma'am — er, Kagura" she replied not used in using their first names. Kagura just smiled at her discomfort "You'll be used to it sooner" she added with a wink. "Come on, have a seat." Sesshoumaru motioned for the seat opposite with them.

"Am I late?"

"No, we're early" Her boss replied

"My brother-in-law is the one who's late. Forgive him for his incompetence in arriving early. He's always like that but not on business meetings"

"Kagura, he is always like that, period." Kagome couldn't help the amusement as she watch the couple on her front.

"I am glad they amuse you." a new voice said. Without more ado, she turned her head at the new person and saw a black haired man with violet eyes that seem to speak to anyone's soul who faultily looked at those purple depths.

There's an arrogant air around him but a power surrounds him. And that power would make anyone even the bravest of men crease their knees in fear.

Without a word she stood and greeted him "Good morning, Sir" she bowed and waited for any signal that he wanted her to seat back down but did not receive any except a hard glare he sent his brother and a look at her.

"You can seat back down, Kagome. Forgive my brother of his stupidity and ungentlemanly attitude. He seems to forget proper manners when around people he doesn't know yet"

"It doesn't matter, Sesshoumaru. It doesn't affect me in the least" she replied politely.

"It's Sesshoumaru now, huh? Since when did you allow anyone in business to call you that, brother?" Inuyasha asked while pouring scotch on three glasses and a wine on the fourth one.

"Not anyone. Just Kagome, she's a friend. And I suggest you stop your incivility now." Inuyasha picked up the glasses he handed the two glasses to Kagura and Sesshoumaru and then turned his attention to Kagome girl.

"You drink scotch, no? I thought so, here's a wine, red one. Drink it." Inuyasha said and sat down at the head chair of the table.

She looked down at the offered wine and stare at it. "No need for that. There's no poison in it, I give you my word. Or would you rather I taste it first?" she abruptly look at him and a pink color tinge her pale face. _Is she sick? She's pale…_

"Sorry, it's just… ano… I don't drink. I never tasted anything that contains alcohol…" she mumbled lowering her head.

"That's alright. Try it. It's great."

"Inuyasha! She told you she doesn't drink! What the heck is your problem!" Kagura having enough of Inuyasha's rudeness towards the girl snapped.

"Fine. On what purpose did you summon me here for?"

"I want you informally introduced, brother."

"Whatever. Hi, I'm Inuyasha and you?"

"I um… I'm Kagome."

"Nice name. Pleasure meeting you." he said sarcastically. Kagome noting it can't help a li'l spark of exasperation to grow.

"Well, my king, It is _sooo _nice meeting you too" she replied allowing a double dose of sarcasm to flow.

Kagura and Sesshoumaru looked at each other and smiled silently. The girl is fiery enough. She is a keeper, Inuyasha's match in general. Some upheaval would be on the way, of course, and they know it.

"Okay, so we leave Saturday morning, seven to be exact. Prepare a suitcase filled with enough clothes for the week. Formal dresses shouldn't be forgotten." Kagura butt in.

"Clear. But, could I drag a friend? He's a doctor actually. I am ill and he monitors my health. My mother won't let me go without your approval that he can go too. His name is Miroku Adriano. If you want to check out his backgrounds first, that's fine with him."

"No need. I know him." Inuyasha said. Kagome can't help but raise a questioning eyebrow, "Really? And how many Miroku people in the face of the planet do you know? Hopefully they're not perverted too, I hope."

"You don't believe me? He has a girlfriend. Sango is her name. He's my friend. If you don't believe ask him about me. Inuyasha Takahashi."

"No need. I believe you.

"Good" Inuyasha smirk feeling elated at his win.

"That's settled then. See you Saturday, Kagome."

"Okay"

"Inuyasha, take her home. We got to go. Goodbye to you two." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"No need. I have my car outside." Kagome said. "At least let Inuyasha walk you to your car" Kagura said with a light smile.

"Inuyasha, you hear her, walk Kagome to her car" with that, they are out of the room.

* * *

**_Takahashi, Inuyasha_**

****

****

_Those idiots! _He fumed while he is walking Kagome to her car. _Finally!_

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience. And I apologize too in being sarcastic back at the office. I'm getting temperamental these days." Kagome offered with a smile.

_She's beautiful. Especially with that smile plastered all over her face._ He coughed "It's alright. Half my fault anyway, but it's really a pleasure meeting you. Hope we could be friends."

"Okay! Thank you! Of course, we could. Why don't we start now?"

"Okay. So, we're friends now? Inuyasha asked uneasily

"Yeah" Kagome opened her car door and starts her car. "Bye, Inuyasha!" She waved at him with the smile he's starting to like.

_Maybe it won't be so bad after all…_

* * *

_Keeping my fingers crossed, praying for my luck to turn_

_But I can't complain, I'm living it easy_

* * *

AN: okay, one down many to go. It has taken me one month to plan the outcome of the first chapter. I hope you'll like it just like my first story. Let's see where this story goes, okay? And please no complaining if the end is not the 'happy ending' you want. But as much as possible, I'll make this story a happy story. R&R thanks. 


End file.
